


Build my love (You are my love)

by Hawkkitty44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Late Night Coffee, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, build up angst, cyborg lexa, fluff in places though, more robot lexa l guess?, raven and octavia are good friends for clarke, sad and hopeful clarke, scientist clarke, will start off light angst and go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: When the first burst of breath attempts to leave her chest it is awkward and clumsy as if she is doing it for the first time.Has she breathed before?It’s hard to tell with the lack of memories surfacing to her brain.Suddenly she can breathe, it is relatively loud for the room and it stills everything almost instantly.Then like a burst of energy people are running around, talking more like yelling as they crash into each other in an attempt to go where they need to.Why can’t she open her eyes to see where they are going? Her eye lids feel too heavy.“Shit shit shit” a voice says nearing her, the person is distressed and panicked. “I will never hear the end of it if she is not the first thing you see” she adds onto her sentence. Soon enough a hand is stroking her neck area, clumsy and panicked searching for something it cannot find. The finger eventually presses down on something and before she can barely breathe her vision fades back to black.ORClarke can't just let go of Lexa and she makes a robot/cyborg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah another fanfic I know, more notes to explain
> 
> side notes: Un beta'd looking for one now, fingers crossed eh

It’s a weird twisting and churning feeling in her stomach that greets her when something sparks in her mind. In the background sounds of tapping and walking fill the air around her.

Her mind cannot quite detect exactly where is around her.

When the first burst of breath attempts to leave her chest it is awkward and clumsy as if she is doing it for the first time.

Has she breathed before?

It’s hard to tell with the lack of memories surfacing to her brain.

Suddenly she can breathe, it is relatively loud for the room and it stills everything almost instantly.

Then like a burst of energy people are running around, talking more like yelling as they crash into each other in an attempt to go where they need to.

Why can’t she open her eyes to see where they are going? Her eye lids feel too heavy.

“Shit shit shit” a voice says nearing her, the person is distressed and panicked. “I will never hear the end of it if she is not the first thing you see” she adds onto her sentence.

Soon enough a hand is stroking her neck area, clumsy and panicked searching for something it cannot find. The finger eventually presses down on something and before she can barely breathe her vision fades back to black.

x

Reports and paper work are the boring parts of science Clarke had decided years ago. In university even when the reports were more intricate and less tacky the blonde had even found them boring. After all in the science she was invested in the practical stuff was long term, unfortunately it would seem paper work was not; rather it was very short term indeed.

Why didn’t the blonde get an intern of some kind to take over her work, obviously she had gotten the privilege to have some at hand to do the more mundane part of her job.

Looking up to the clock gave her the reason why she didn’t. Hands on the clock reflecting it was a later two am.

“Even I am not that cruel of my worst days” Clarke muttered flipping a page of paper over to get to another side of questions.

It would appear the government needed to be constantly informed that her research was indeed ethical. Well it was in a very grey area, but that grey area had meant she would get more money than she could hope for and more. And in addition the blonde had gotten to hire her friend so it was a win win scenario.

A low sound made its way into the room reminding Clarke the one thing that didn’t prosper in the light of her work load. Eating would seem to be a thing that existed rather than acknowledge much to the annoyance of the scientist.

Patting her rubbing her shirt down and up to get rid of the pain a quick look was given to a photo graph.

A woman smiling brightly greeted her eyes instantly. Brightly didn’t quite describe the smile really, it was wordlessly beautiful; a type of smile that reached beyond the still world of a photograph and pulled the blonde in anytime she had the privilege to look over.

Such untainted green eyes.

Photo gazing was put into the back of her mind as the blaring sound of a phone rang into the air. Looking around almost feared Clarke had to remind herself that this was indeed her office, and no she did know where the phone was and she was okay.

Picking up the angrily yelling thing she slammed it into her ear with little care, half asleep and anxious did quite wonders for her brain activity so it would seem.

“Yes it is Doctor Griffins office what can l do for you?” mundane and boring it was a practiced line she spat out on a daily recurrence for various different purposes through the day.

“Clarke she almost woke up, we need you to come here as soon as possible” rushed from none other than her best friend of course.

Nearly falling off her chair much to the delight of her friend the blonde was barely holding onto the phone.

“Was it a 31?” she asked lightly, there had been a few instances in the past where false alarms happened and Clarke was not in the mood to get her hopes up in case of another one.

“Better yet it was a 42 even” Raven replied back eager for her friend, her grin could be felt even from the other side of a room.

“I’ll be right over in a moment then” Clarke rushed, before the other could even put in a word the phone was slammed into its spot nearly breaking the thing in the process of it all.

Looking down at her hands she but of course noted that they were shaking. It had been a while since such great signs were shown, so perhaps she could allow herself some hope in the end?

Standing up she strolled over to her coat, slipping it on and breathing it in softly. It still had fragments of her scent on it. A quick walk back to her desk was done in order to gather her keys and wallet, both of which promptly put in the over-sized pockets of the jacket.

Taking a deep inpatient breath Clarke barely contained her energy as she stacked up the bone white reports, even more so as she placed them into their spots in her manilla folder and into the section of her desk.

After that a quick check list ran through her mind for what she needed to do before she could go to the other side of town.

Laptop?

Files saved, placed in her drawer.

Draws?

Closed and locked with her trusty heavy duty key.

Key?

Slipped into its temporary spot in the over-sized jacket with the rest of the items she had gathered thus far.

Biting her cheek didn’t get rid of the want for the photo so there it went in as well.

“Okay I have this, I have you” she muttered to no one as she exited the office but of course locking it behind her. “I’ll be there soon I promise”.

X

For some reason the thought of an elevator taking so long hadn’t gone into Clarke’s mind as she ran into the building like a reverse fire plan.

Way to wrapped up in the idea she was finally going to see her again the idea that an elevator would take this long didn’t add in.

Though then again maybe it was taking its usual time and the beating of her heart was making her think other-wise.

Almost crying as the door opened realising her from the offbeat knock of music the blonde barely didn’t bolt out of the square room.

Surely if she had waited this long she could wait more.

Speed walking was joined by another fast set of legs as she got half way to the room.

“Are you really drinking coffee at two-thirty am Raven” Clarke dryly asked noting the other taking mouthful after mouthful.

“Some of us need more than just will power alone Griffin” the other also dryly replied back.

Shrugging the blonde barely didn’t roll her eyes, it would seem Raven had already picked up a few muffins while she had her drive over if her stuffed pockets could be believed.

Words bit at her tongue but she felt too numb to more than grunt at the other.

Raven didn’t seem to mind as she merely smiled sympathetically in return.

The room was mostly empty now thankfully, Clarke would have to thank Raven later it would seem.

Eyes were very quickly stuck on the brunette in the middle of the room and not soon enough she was face to not awake face to her. Her hand was instantly going for the button on the back of her neck and with a harsh press she turned the other on.

                                                                                                   X                                                  

This time waking up felt different more instantaneous, there was no build up before it felt too rushed. Her brain was forcing air out of her lungs and her eye lids opened without any second thought on her behalf.

The light in the room was much too bright and hurtful, though calm smoothing blue eyes made her struggle lessen into light shaking.

“Clarke?” the brunette on the table muttered.

X

“Lexa” she shrieked in response arms instantly going around the others waist, though she cannot drag her very far due to the restraints on the table the blonde presses herself against the other.

Honestly it doesn’t even matter to Clarke for the moment that the other doesn’t quite say her name the way she wants her to, there is no extra sound for the k but that will come in due time.

The first thing to get her full attention is Lexa’s bright green eyes, bright to a point of being scarily artificial. But Clarke notes that where the eyes are not flawless her nose and cheekbones among other features are well done almost to the point of perfect.

“I thought I would never get to see you again” Clarke sulked putting her face against the other roughly.

A hand doesn’t wrap around the blonde but the restraints are to fault. Also muscles must be tight, a breath would have been at this rate a new experience. It is a comfort to feel the soft beat of a heart from the other, and the light up and down of breaths.

“Clarke I don’t feel very good” Lexa’s voice is soft, almost human like tired.

With a soft smile Clarke nods wildly.

“Of course, don’t worry I have you. You can have some rest okay?” with that Clarke placed a soft kiss on top of the others head.

A finger going to that familiar button was shortly pressed causing the other to lightly slump over in her arms eyes closing in.

Tears glazing her eyes the blonde unwrapped herself from the brunette. Adjusting some straps so she would not fall over Clarke looked at her proudly.

She had her back.

“Raven if you are going to stare at me at least be in the same room” Clarke yelled eyes not moving from the woman in front of her.

Soft steps were quick to bring the other to her side, it was obvious the other was trying to be comforting or gentle.

“It’s not every day you see your best friend get her girlfriend back” Raven said out loud like she had been thinking of this very conversation for years. Maybe she had the project was after all in its fifth year next month.

“Do you think that I wasted my time now?” Clarke questions looking to her friend, her gaze quite heavy and tired.

“Honestly I don’t know what I think at the moment, I am running on shitty coffee and muffins that were baked at least not this week” Raven retorts a yawn almost escaping her mouth as she finishes. “But I am proud that you managed to do this that is all l can say Clarke” so no nickname Raven must be tired.

“Common Rae how about I buy you one from across the street then?” Clarke asks stretching lightly muscles making noises at the movement. Wait not muscles joints as they pop in and out.

Raven looks sceptic for a moment as she tries to work something out in her head, Clarke barely doesn’t scoff at her friends behaviour this late- early in the morning.

“Are you only offering to buy me coffee so you can buy her perfume and deodorant?” Raven asks with a raised brow.

Rolling her eyes Clarke gives another kiss to Lexa’s cheek (not mouth because the other is not some doll and she is no weirdly written prince trying to wake her up from some curse that princesses seem to always fall under in fairy tales).

“Rae if a girl offers you coffee you usually don’t mock her sad plans okay” Clarke replies rubbing the back of her neck.

X

Coffee at night should be hard to find right? After all who in the world would go out at three am and search for coffee?

Surely there would be more illegal bars and brothels open this late at night than a coffee shop after all.

Though thankfully Clarke and Lexa had stumbled across the exception to this unwritten rule the first year out of university (though looking back maybe it was before graduation).

Cold was biting at Clarke’s uncovered face, Raven for her part seemed more cool and controlled as she didn’t so much as flinch.

The walk was short for the pair either way as the coffee shop was a meagre two short streets away. Even from the end of the street Clarke could see the lights of the coffee shop shining like a beacon of hope and good will.

“I hope you know when you offered to buy me a drink I am totally going to need a large right?” Raven voices as they get to the door of the coffee shop.

Clarke scoffs like she expected nothing less.

The shop is brightly lit, and from the look of it freshly clean as the gleam of the counters and tables would suggest. Style wise it is quite homey, cushions on each chair for comfort with well-done contrast. Photos line the walls, from guests to celebrities.

It is fairly odd to see the president of the United States next to Lexa and her most likely either half drunk or five minutes from making out in the bathroom.

And ah the bigger contrast of them all being Lincoln.

Wearing a pink apron with but of course blue icing like writing with the name of the shop. It was a hard concept to grasp that such a tall and intimidating person could own such a sweet and charming shop, though as she learnt he was quite a sweetie and the exterior only allowed him to open the shop at strange hours in comfort without fear.

“Where is Octavia” Raven asks as they near the counter to order.

Groaning Clarke rolls her eyes, Lincoln obviously notices the combination of Clarke’s annoyance and Raven’s frantic searching eyes; he merely but of course laughs at the pair.

“She left roughly at midnight so” he starts looking down at his wrist watch before looking at the watch on the mantle. “Quite a while ago”.

Raven rolls her eyes and Clarke takes the chance to laugh.

“Just a large of the usual for both of us tonight” Clarke orders when she realizes the now grumpy and tired Raven will most likely not.

An exchange of money is done and for the sake of making the other cheer up she adds a bit more in for a shot of whatever Raven choses extra in her drink.

Soon enough their names are called and they collect them quickly.

Raven makes a comment that the lack of silly misspelt name ruins the experience a little and how Octavia would never let her down for a late night/early morning laugh like he did.  

Clarke sighs before wishing Lincoln a good night, hand on the others shoulder she rushes her out of the store and back into the cold.

“You know that he also stays up late right, no need to get grumpy okay” Clarke says softly with an edge.

Raven obviously to a degree guilty lightly blushes into her drink.

“Common, don’t we have to get your girlfriend those sprays”.

Rolling her eyes Clarke walks a bit faster.

X

Raven left maybe half an hour a go but Clarke has not really kept much time while she fixes up Lexa’s hair. It doesn’t take much brushing, and adjusting of nerves but it will make her experience a little better so it is worth it.

After a while she gets the bottles from the bag she carefully placed on the ground by her feet. They are quite light, and the delicate glass work makes her smile as she traces a careful finger through the loop and curls.

A light shake of the bottle before use and she is ready to go. The blonde cannot help but aim it the way Lexa use to apply it, making sure it does not land on her mouth but around her neck where she use to gather the most amount of moisture. Weird, oh well.

Attaching a cord to her back up battery she smiles as the familiar click sounds.

It isn’t long before she is trailing to a work table, one which unfortunately is true to the name and has work on it. So she piles it onto another table before laying on it, nothing could be quite as uncomfortably awkward at the moment but it is worth it to sleep so close to Lexa again.

“Good night Lex, sleep well” Clarke yawns using her hand as some futile pillow.

Her memory tries to connect her to a moment where the other used to give her a reply in response.

X

“Please do not tell me that you slept the night here” is the first thing Clarke hears when she wakes up.

The blonde feels almost ill, and even opening her eyes makes her feel groggy. Who could be here? She had sent a memo to all the employees today would be pay leave.

Ah but of course Octavia.

The brunette is walking to her faster than such a person of her height should be able to do, though with the drink in her hand with steam rising out of it she is grateful.

“Tavia” Clarke yawns barely able to talk much less sit up like she does a moment later.

She gives her that disappointed mum look though it is hard to take serious with the coffee shop hat on her head making her look so young and fresh.

Coffee handed over Octavia spares a glance over to where Lexa is still powered down.

“I would have let you sleep in to three pm but I know you would end up kicking yourself” she admits crossing her arms. “You still have more work to do” she adds.

Clarke can barely hide her grin behind the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea hit me and I couldn't let it go, I was going to write a one shot but i liked the idea of a wip.  
> Don't worry I'll still be writing and updating the Omega verse, and fake dating au one  
> at least one will be updated a week from now on!
> 
> So what do you guys think, it's a different type of angst to my usual so I really want your guy's views and comments
> 
> as always please  
> read, comment, kudos, bookmark, come back for more! and have a good day


End file.
